


A is for another chance

by mixtapestar



Series: A to Z + 5 Drabbles [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: "It smells like snow."





	A is for another chance

"It smells like snow."

"Mom, it's 67 degrees."

"Still, it does, doesn't it?"

Rory paused to consider. It did, actually. "That's not the point. You were about to tell me something."

"Maybe this was the something," Lorelai said with a cheesy grin.

"We were indoors when we started."

"So?"

"Stop stalling!"

"Okay, okay. It's not actually my news, it's Luke's news."

"Just tell me, woman!"

"Jess is gonna be staying with us... for the foreseeable future."

"Oh."

"Is that... okay?"

Rory smiled. No wonder the air felt full of potential. Another chance on the horizon. "Yeah, actually. That sounds great.”


End file.
